Beautiful Blue Eyes
by addicted-mb
Summary: The start of something new beginning at a Christmas work function. Em/JJ femslash. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N:** Merry Christmas everyone. This morning I woke up and was able to finish this off. Yes, it's Christmas in Australia right now. Wishing everyone a great New Year also. Enjoy!

***

"Did anyone tell you, you have the most beautiful eyes?"

JJ blushed at the words that were directed at her. "I think you've had way, _way_ too much egg nog, Missy!"

"No, Jennifer, mmph, JJ, sooorrry. You do."

Their bodies were close. _Too close._ Especially for an office Christmas party.

JJ looked around as she felt a warm breath near her neck, and it was almost too much to bear. Her mind was going a million miles an hour; she was hot, way too hot and felt a stir, moving to an ache, somewhere where she had not felt for soooo long.

"You have such sweet, beautiful blue eyes. I could look into them all day....every day." She heard a sigh from the body in front of her and JJ looked around the room, everyone unaware of what was happening.

"I think someone needs a coffee to sober up!"

"Oh, Jenn...JJ such a good idea. Let's have some privacy. Let's.......talk!"

JJ caught a wink. She held her breath at the comment. She was flustered from all the attention.

She was now being dragged to the tea room, hearing the conversation continue.

"...and they remind me of the ocean. You know as a kid, we travelled so many places and I saw so many oceans...but your eyes are better than any ocean I've ever seen..."

JJ came face to face with brown eyes as Emily halted in front of her.

She could see Emily entranced, staring into her and she shivered as she received the most intense look, before blushing beet red.

Her mouth was dry and JJ found herself struggling to come out with the words she needed. Finally she croaked out, "Let me get you a coffee, Emily! Please... go and sit down."

Emily clapped her hands together excitedly and winked, "I have just the perfect place!"

JJ rolled her eyes and breathed deeply.

_This was going to be one difficult and long night. How could she resist the charms of one Emily Prentiss?_

Grabbing the two mugs, filled with two heaped spoons of instant coffee in one, she began looking for Emily.

Confused, she looked around the main floor and couldn't see her slumped at any desk. She walked up the steps to where the conference room and again had no luck.

It took a moment to realise exactly where Emily had hidden herself – her office! Her office was the only one that had a couch, where Emily and JJ could get a little cosy at work. JJ had never really thought about using it for that before, but knowing Emily had a one-track mind tonight, she must've come to that conclusion straight away. Plus, the fact that JJ could lock the door, if needed.... JJ shook the images from her mind and peaked into her office. Yep...just as she thought!

"Glad you could finally join me, Jennifer," Emily patted the make-do love seat next to her, but JJ could do all but stare. Emily had unbuttoned her mauve, tight-fitting shirt in preparation, leaving nothing to JJ's imagination.

JJ could not move from the doorway, her eyes had trailed down from Emily's jaw line, to her collarbone and resided at her breastbone.

She swallowed the hard lump in her throat as Emily slowly got up from the sofa and took the mugs from JJ's hands.

"I don't think we need these, do we?"

She grabbed one of JJ's hands and tugged ever-so-softly, drawing her to the couch and pulling her beside her.

JJ felt a finger through her hair, as the brunette trailed a blonde strand from the top and tucked it behind her ear.

Leaning in, she whispered, "Jennifer..." into her ear, causing the blonde to shudder once more.

JJ was unsure how much more she could take, before she responded to the advances of her colleague.

"...lovely....blue.... eyes..."

_A finger trailed at her cheek._

"....cute...buttony.....nose....."

There was a soft poke on her nose, and she saw Emily smile at her. _Her trademark, heart-stopping smile._

"...beautiful....soft...red....kissable..................lips..."

JJ moaned as Emily lightly trailed her finger over the blonde's bottom lip. Instinctively, JJ had closed her eyes and pushed forward, parting her mouth just a little.

Emily took the opportunity and brought her lips to JJ's. Softly, their lips interacted and Emily licked the bottom of JJ's lip before inserting and meeting the blonde's tongue dancing with it.

She felt an intake of breath from the blonde and the back of her head being pushed forward with urgency. Tongues tussled, as JJ began to play a major role in this private Christmas party.

Reluctantly, the girls withdrew both locking eyes. Both girls attempting to regain their breath, Emily broke the silence, "Wow. So much more than I expected...."

Before JJ had time to think too much, Emily leant in again bringing her lips as close as she could to JJ's without touching. "In my dreams though, we go much further than a kiss though."

JJ's skin flushed and she was trembling at the nearness of Emily. Her heart thumping, she decided the one thing to ease the extremities of her emotions was to lose the distance between the brunette and enjoy the moment.

JJ's eyes focused on the bruised lips in front, before reaching out to them with her own and slipping her tongue into Emily's.

Emily, welcoming the kiss, leant into JJ pushing her down against the sofa bringing her fingers in-between the gap of JJ's shirt. JJ shivered at the slightest touch on her stomach and felt a need for Emily's hands to do so much more than that.

She guided Emily's hands to the buttons of her shirts and began assisting her to undo them, allowing Emily access to grab at her lacy bra.

"Oh, Emily!"

"I've wanted to do this for so long, JJ. Just to touch you, I would've given so much to do this before..." She placed a kiss on JJ's stomach, slowly unbuckling her belt and unzipping the pants.

Emily stopped and looked up at the blonde. "May I?"

JJ timidly nodded with a look of longing in her eyes.

The brunette could see the wet patch on JJ's underwear and inhaled, nudging her nose just a little against her. The simple touch causing JJ to moan and stir inside.

_She needed this, she needed Emily._

"Em...more, please....I need more."

Not to keep the object of her affection disappointed, she grasped at JJ's underwear and lightly pulled them down. She trailed her fingers over JJ causing another moan, and a slight gyration of the hips into her.

Parting her folds, she began trailing her tongue up and down.

"Oh my god, Em." Her breathing now shallow.

Kissing the nub, she plunged two fingers into JJ, causing her to moan quite loudly. The noise, she knew could be heard by anyone that walked by outside the office. However no one was around, they were all enjoying the Christmas Party.

"You taste exquisite, Jennifer."

"mmmm.....Em...I'm getting close."

Emily grasped at the blonde's hips and pressed her face into her mound, to create an almost-grinding effect. JJ grabbed the head of Emily and pulled it closer to her.

The moans were loud and close together, building to grunts and finally JJ sprung her fingers open and Emily lapped her up, allowing JJ to enjoy the climatic ride she was experiencing.

"Merry Christmas, Jennifer."

She looked up at the body in front of her. Blonde hair tangled, gasping for air, shirt undone roughly with pants down. She looked absolutely gorgeous and she gasped at the sight.

She gave JJ once last deep kiss before straightening her clothes and reaching for the door.

Finally able to realise what was going on, JJ opened her eyes, "Wait, where you going?"

Emily smiled, "Back to the party. We wouldn't want everyone to start looking for us, would we?"

JJ groaned and looked over herself.

_How was she going to get rid of this just-fucked look? _

Before Emily stepped out, JJ hoarsely responded, "When can I give you my gift?"

"Oh, I expect we still have a lot unfinished business."

JJ shivered at the thought of what Emily meant.

"Let's finish up at the work function first, and then we can have our own private Christmas party after?"

"I'm up for that," she locked eyes with the brunette and grinned.

_This was going to be the best Christmas ever._


End file.
